Loved
by Lys Drapsmann
Summary: In that abandoned church, as Sam Winchester attempted to complete the third and final trial, it was a fact that he would fail. It was failure for such a simple reason, too - it wasn't a demon he was curing. (S9 AUish) (Angel!Crowley)


**Prologue**

Crowley thought that he had hid it well enough. Staying in traps, concealing himself, limiting his powers, he even went through all the trouble of becoming the King of Hell! Not that he could complain, having demons underneath him once more was a nice feeling.

But then the Winchesters had to come and ruin it. They thought they were curing a demon and finishing up the last trial but in reality, they were something else entirely. Sam had to have noticed by now, the lack of glowing arms and incredible pain, right? Maybe he would stop once he realized that it wasn't working for 'some odd reason?' Unfortunately, Sam didn't seem to see it yet. And so he was being 'cured' of something that wasn't demonic in the slightest, and it wasn't pleasant.

Abaddon had recently burned, something that Crowley enjoyed watching although it didn't kill her, but the fact that Sam Winchester was coming towards him with a spray can wasn't something he was too happy about. The kidnapped one heard him mumbling under his breath, but he was a bit too hyped up on human blood to really understand clearly what was being said.

There was also the fact that the can was being sprayed, and the lines of the trap redrawn.

He had started to go on a long rant that involved multiple references, even some history ones that a nerd like Sam should be proud of, before his eyes widened at the syringe. Crowley's head was jerked to the side roughly and the needle forced into his neck as he continued talking, going into random, nonsensical topics as he became dazed.

"-and is this just falling on empty ears, Moose?" He asked, a betrayed look on his face as Sam continued to ignore him. "You're worse than Jegudiel was, you know! He never listened, either. He always talked about how all the love he gave was from Him, but he always turned away whenever something bad happened! And when we really needed Father's love and guidance, from one of His sons or not, neither of the two were there! He was only there for a little bit for Michael and the others, He never cared about the rest of us."

That had caught Sam's attention.

"We just needed to be loved. We deserved to be loved. _I _deserved to be loved." Crowley's voice had gotten softer as he spoke a last sentence, eyes looking down at the red lines on the floor. "_I just want to be_ _loved._"

Sam hadn't been able to stop himself. He had blurted out a simple 'What?', in which Crowley repeated the word back to him (rudely, if Sam could add). The latter apparently hadn't known that he had been talking, and was a bit confused when Sam suddenly set the syringe down and sat on one of the benches, silent.

**[LOVED]**

Dean had been cutting it close, rushing into the church with a yell of 'Sammy, stop!' He hadn't been expecting his younger brother to be seated, looking curiously at a seemingly out-of-it Crowley tied up in the middle of a trap.

"Sammy?" He asked, getting the attention of said Winchester. With one quick movement he got up, grabbing Dean by the arm and pulling him out of the trapped 'demon's' hearing range before launching into an explanation he had prepared.

"It wasn't working, Dean. There were no glowing arms like before and there wasn't any pain, neither. After... After the fifth or sixth dose, Crowley said something." Sam explained, and continued when he noticed the look he was being given. "He was talking about Michael and this other angelic-named guy and he talked about 'Father,' like he was... Like he was God. And that would make..."

Sam trailed off, not believing what he was saying, but Dean could piece everything together. And what he decided his brother meant was unbelievable, yet he had to admit that it could be true. Possibly. With a large explanation and some alcohol.

"That would make Crowley an angel."

* * *

**A/N: Don't judge me for starting this. I don't even know if I'll continue it, depends on if I don't think 'WTF did I write at 2:16 in the morning' when I wake up in the morning. **

**There is a lack of Angel!Crowley stories. I'm fixing that. On that note, if there is anything that I happen to contradict during this, pretend the original never existed, 'kay? AUish for a reason. It's fan fiction. **

**Deal with it. **

**~Lys**


End file.
